The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a vessel for e.g. well intervention or deep sea lowering, comprising a moon pool and a hoisting arrangement for lowering and retrieving items, in particular equipment, tools, and/or supplies or modules comprising the same, through the moon pool, into respectively from the sea and onto respectively from the seabed or an installation already present on the seabed. Aspects of the invention further relate to a handling system to be installed on such a vessel and to a method of lowering or retrieving items into respectively from the sea.